


I'm A  Good Girl!

by WestOrEast



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Modification, Creampies, F/F, Fingering, Futa, Loli, Moral corruption, Not as much, Spanking, as you'd think, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonesaw is a good girl, and wants to keep being a good girl. But when she captures Skitter and finds she isn't the first Tinker to make their mark on her, she's tempted more then she can bear, especially with Cherish egging her on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A  Good Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> My third commission for HeWhoWasMarduk, and not something I expected to write either.

Bonesaw hummed to herself as her spiders slowly stripped Skitter of her outfit. Normally, she’d have just cut the costume right off of her, but the combination of very tough silk, and a fragile body underneath, meant she wasn’t going to take a chance with a knife slipping.

 

Each of the spiders dropped parts of the costume in Bonesaw’s hands. She neatly folded them and put them to one side to study later. Clothing and that sort of thing didn’t send off the sparks that studying a person did, but she still sometimes got useful ideas from it. As for the underwear Skitter had…? She gestured and a spider cut the clothes off of her.

 

Turning back to Skitter, Bonesaw felt her eyebrows crawl up her forehead. Nestled in between her thighs was a penis. That in itself wasn’t out of the ordinary, even on women, but the surprise was that it was a lot longer and thicker than most, with a flat head. _The Futafication Virus_.

 

Bonesaw would have quite like to shake the hand (and steal the design notes) of whatever Tinker had come up with that. A marvel of virology, that she herself couldn’t replicate, it was spread by both genders, but only affected a minority of women, giving them all kinds of different penises. Admittedly, usually it was just a regular human one, but roughly one in two hundred victims got something different. One shaped like an animal, or with enhanced ejaculate, or something even more exotic.

 

Bonesaw had seen it before, and heard about even more cases, but this was her first time with an extreme case. Even with Skitter unconscious, it was still six inches long and two and a half wide. (Bonesaw had become very good at quick, accurate measurements).

 

Her enhanced nose picked up some new chemical signatures now that Skitter’s clothes had been removed. Running them through the sniffer she’d installed to the right of her nose, she identified them as a mix of aphrodisiacs. They were a lot more potent and exotic then anything Bonesaw had encountered before. Even both knowing what they were, and with the safeguards she had built into herself, Bonesaw felt a strange tingle in her stomach as she started walking around Skitter’s still form, thinking on what to do with her.

 

 _Put her brain into half a dozen spiders and – build hives in her so bugs can live inside her – make her into a giant spider that needs to stalk and eat people –_ Bonesaw’s thoughts sparkled down half a dozen paths as she considered what art to put on this blank canvas. But she wasn’t so caught up in a Tinker’s fugue that she missed the footsteps outside and the door opening.

She looked up towards the entrance of the room to see Cherish slip in. She was wearing a tight pink top that hid her tattoos, a white miniskirt, and the rubber boots almost everyone wore if they were going outside. Even after two weeks, many of the streets were still flooded from Leviathan.

 Cherish came in without asking, poking around the small room. Stopping in front of the chair Bonesaw had put Skitter’s costume on, she leaned down and picked up the mask. Running her fingers around inside it she talked to Bonesaw without looking at her.

 

“So you got the bug bitch? I can feel that she’s still out.” A frown crossed Bonesaw’s features.

 

“Yes. And don’t swear. It’s not polite.” Bonesaw could _hear_ Cherish rolling her eyes as came over to stand next to her.

 

“Yeah, I’ll get on that. Better not let Mannequin know you’ve got her, otherwise you’ll have to bar the door to keep him out. He’s still sulking about losing to her.”  
  
Bonesaw _hhmmed_ non-committedly. Mannequin and Bonesaw usually had enough professional respect for each other to not interfere with each other’s work so she wasn’t too concerned. Cherish leaned over her, paused and started to laugh.

 

“Hah! I see you’ve already started work. Didn’t think you were into that kind of thing.” She waved at Skitter’s penis. Bonesaw frowned.

 

“Don’t be crude! She already had that. I was just wondering what to do.”

 

Bonesaw flushed as she realized her words could be misinterpreted, but Cherish didn’t immediately follow up. She took a few deep breaths, before shaking her head.

 

“I, I have a couple ideas on what to do. Heh, and who to do them to.” She reached down to grab Skitter’s penis.

 

“Don’t mess with my subjects, Cherish,” Bonesaw said, but her heart wasn’t in it.

 

She knew this wasn’t something young girls should do, but she wasn’t really young anymore. At almost thirteen, wasn’t it time for her to start expanding? And anyways, she’d always heard that you weren’t supposed to do sex stuff with guys, not girls. A little voice at the back of head reminded her of the reason she wasn’t supposed to, and how that didn’t apply to Skitter, but she tamped down on it.

 

Bonesaw reached a hand out and laid it on Skitter’s bare thigh. Running her hand up and down the older girls leg. It was warm and firm, with taut muscles under the skin. She could appreciate the unenhanced elegance of Skitter’s smooth lines, even as half a dozen ways to make it better flashed through her mind.

 

As she caressed Skitter’s thigh, part of her mind noted that the pheromones density was increasing. A quick glance towards Cherish showed that they were already taking effect on her. Her cheeks were flushed, and she kept on licking her lips. She had a predatory, hungry expression as she looked at down at the table. Bonesaw fiddled with the ties on her surgical apron before taking a deep breath.

 

“Actually, Cherish, I was wondering if you could help me out.”

 

The worst part was that Bonesaw actually needed some advice. Uncle Jack had done a good job of sheltering her from sex stuff, but she knew most of her new family was a lot more active about that sort of thing. It was naughty to ask, though, so she decided to start with a minor matter.

 

“Could you get her erect, please?” Bonesaw asked as she started to undress.

 

Cherish nodded, and grabbed Skitter’s penis. She started slowly stroking it, while feeding lust into her. Bonesaw could feel the echoes bouncing off her own mind, but the surgery she’d done to herself meant that it was ignored.

 

While Cherish coaxed Skitter to erectness, Bonesaw quickly and quietly undressed. She made sure to neatly fold and set aside her clothes so they wouldn’t get wrinkled. It felt funny to be in the same room as other people while she was wearing only her plain white panties, and it felt even funnier to then be wearing nothing at all. Even though she knew it was pointless, Bonesaw tried to cover herself with her hands.

 

Cherish’s amused, condescending look didn’t help. Intellectually, Bonesaw knew she had nothing to be ashamed about. It was to be expected that a woman who was almost twenty had a fuller figure then someone who hadn’t hit puberty. But there was still an irrational twinge when she compared herself to Cherish.

 

Cherish’s ministrations worked well, and soon Skitter was standing fully erect. Bonesaw gulped, seeing how large her penis was. It looked like a sawed-off baseball bat, and Bonesaw couldn’t begin to comprehend how something that big could fit inside her. Even Cherish could barely wrap her hand around it as she pumped up and down.

 

Looking at it, Bonesaw felt queasy, almost afraid of touching it. Then, she got an idea. Sending non-verbal orders to some of her spiders, they descended on Skitter, making Cherish step back. As they cleaned and disinfected the supervillain, Bonesaw ran through some calming exercises. Admittedly, she usually used them when half a dozen heroes were closing in on her hideout and she hadn’t finished her project in time, but they worked here too.

 

The spiders finished cleaning Skitter, and went back to lurking in the corners of the room. Self-conscious, Bonesaw approached Skitter, laying a small hand on her thigh. She could feel Cherish’s gaze on her bare back as she stared down at Skitter.

 

Bonesaw breathed in and out as she worked up her determination. _I can do this. I’ve done lots of things to lots of people, and this is no different. Sure, I’ve never done something where all my clothes were off, and they were sexually aroused, and-_ Bonesaw clamped down on her fears, and reached out.

 

Laying a hand on Skitter’s penis, she wrapped her small fingers as far around it as she could go. The flesh was warm, very warm, and Bonesaw could see veins running up and down it. She hesitantly moved her hand up and down, her fingers dragging across the penis. She licked her dry lips as she gave her first handjob. Behind her, she heard Cherish sigh in exasperation.

 

“No, not like that. You have to put some effort in it. And your hand- Look, let me show you.”  
  
Cherish stepped forward and nudged Bonesaw to one side. Her own, larger hand descended and wrapped around Bonesaw’s petite fingers. Cherish adjusted Bonesaw’s grip, spreading her fingers apart slightly, and adjusting her grip. She guided Bonesaw through a few strokes before letting go to see how she did.

 

“Yeah, I guess that’s good enough,” she said frowning. “Mind, handjobs are about as vanilla as you can get really. If all I wanted to do to a guy was a quick tug, I just wouldn’t bother.” Cherish’s other hand was on Bonesaw’s back, gently pushing her forward.

 

Bonesaw braced herself against the table and pushed back. Actually putting her mouth… there? That was a big step, maybe too big. A joke about size flashed through her mind as she pushed back against Cherish’s warm hand. Lazily stroking Skitter’s length, she thought it over. She knew people liked oral sex, and it wasn’t as naughty as vaginal sex. But, still. That was a very large phallus, and Bonesaw hadn’t expanded how wide her mouth could stretch that much. Could she even fit something that big inside?

 

Cherish’s hand rubbed against her back as Bonesaw leaned forward, hovering over Skitter. She licked her lips, staring down at the penis she was rubbing. Just one little lick wouldn’t hurt, right? She gingerly lowered her head and planted a quick kiss on the flat head. Quickly jerking her head back up, Bonesaw blushed a deep red. _So naughty!_ It had been too quick to taste like much of anything, but it was still so lewd.

 

Cherish’s knowing chuckle made Bonesaw flinch. Well, that and her kneeling down to whisper into Bonesaw’s ear, which also let her hand grab Bonesaw’s bottom.

 

“Like the taste? We’ll make a nasty little cocksucker out of you yet.”

 

Bonesaw flinched at the bad words. People called her that, and worse, often, especially when she was making her art, but somehow, in this room, it pricked her pride more than it should. Her grip tightened on Skitter’s shaft as she frowned.

 

Then she rose on her toes as Cherish squeezed her butt. Bonesaw considered climbing onto the table just to escape Cherish’s attentions, but that wouldn’t really be a solution. No, the best way would be to distract her with something else.

 

“Should I do it like this, Cherish?”

 

Bonesaw quickly licked the side of Skitter’s penis, her small tongue tracing a line along it. The taste, ignoring the chemical signifiers she’d modified herself to detect, was vaguely pleasant, but really didn’t taste like anything in particular. Cherish _hhmm_ ’ed, and leaned in, looking over the top of Bonesaw’s head.

 

“Well, it’s a good start. Just the tongue isn’t that great, so- yeah, keep on doing the handjob while you lick her. Mind, that’s to make it feel better for the guy you’re going down on. Since she’s out of it, I don’t think she cares too much.”

 

As Cherish chattered on, she nudged Bonesaw out of the way. She lowered her head until her lips were brushing the flat head, and locked eyes with Bonesaw. Opening her mouth, she slid down Skitter’s shaft, stopping about halfway before coming back up again. Bonesaw saw how wet and shiny her mouth made Skitter’s length. She rubbed her legs together, feeling a tingle inside of her.

 

Cherish came off Skitter’s dick with a _pop,_ licking her lips as she did so. Reaching down, she joined Bonesaw in giving Skitter a handjob as she spoke to the younger girl.

 

“See what I did? Now it’s your turn to try.” Bonesaw sent a questioning look up at Cherish before scooting closer.

 

“Now, this is just your basic blowjob. I’m not doing deepthroat, both because there’s no way you’re fitting something like that all the way in, and because I haven’t had the chance to do it for a while.” Her fingers pulled Bonesaw’s jaw down as she hovered over Skitter’s penis. “Now slowly lower your head…”

 

Bonesaw tried, really she did! But it was just too big for her to hope to manage. She opened her mouth as far as it could go, and still Skitter’s penis was a touch too big for her to get in. Her teeth lightly scraped against it, and the older girl twitched in her unconscious state.

 

“Yeah, no teeth. That’s for later, when you get better at using a hint of pain to really bring out the pleasure. Like in cooking, you know?” Bonesaw didn’t know. But she made sure not to bite down or anything.

 

She’d had to climb almost on top of the table to get to Skitter, and her bare bottom and crotch were pointing at Cherish. As she settled for just licking Skitter, Bonesaw felt a hand run down her back, around the curve of her bottom, and down to her groin. Cherish’s skilled fingers ran along the outside of her labia. Bonesaw could feel traces of her arousal being swept up by Cherish. The older girl’s ministrations made Bonesaw fidget as she brushed against Bonesaw’s clitoris.

 

She moaned against Skitter’s length as Cherish spread her lower lips apart. Just the tip of one finger went inside, but it was still more than anyone had ever done before. It felt strange, not bad, but strange. Her hips shifted a bit, trying to get more feeling, but Cherish knew her art too well, and brought her fingertip back out, just barely parting Bonesaw’s lips.

 

She could also feel Cherish trying to amplify her lust, her power trying to seek purchase against Bonesaw’s modified mind. Bonesaw hoped that the beads of arousal forming were enough to convince Cherish that her mental manipulations were working as well. It would be a shame to have the surprise be spoiled this early, and Uncle Jack would be disappointed in her for ruining the fun.

 

Cherish teased Bonesaw’s vagina until it was gushing, her fingers finding every sensitive spot and weak point until Bonesaw could hardly stand. Arousal was dripping down her legs, onto the table and floor as Bonesaw moaned in ecstasy.

 

“See how nice it can feel? Just touching yourself, feeling how tingly you can get. And once you get some tits, playing with them, pinching a nipple while you slide some fingers inside of you, well, it’s a great way to spend an afternoon.”

 

Bonesaw shakily nodded as she tried to pay attention both to Cherish’s words, and to taking care of Skitter. It was hard, her small figure was quaking, and her breath was coming in uneven gasps. She let herself fall, resting on Skitter’s thighs while she moved her head and hand up and down.

 

“It’s a pity, really, wasting such a nice cock. But if you can’t even get it in your mouth, there’s no way it will fit in something so small and tight as your pussy.” Cherish punctuated her words by sliding two fingers inside Bonesaw.

 

Bonesaw looked back and shook her head. It was hard, thinking of the words, when what she really wanted was to be spread apart and filled up, but she managed.

 

“No, no, I can do it. I can’t-can’t unhinge my jaw enough, but a retrovirus I made had a side effect. My tissues and muscle can stretch really far.” Cherish raised her eyebrows.

 

“What where you doing- Never mind, it’s not important. Well, if you think you can fit that inside of you, go ahead. I’ve got you about as ready as I can.”

  
She gave Bonesaw a push to help her up onto the table. The young girl crawled across Skitter until she was sitting on the teenager’s lower stomach. Bonesaw’s arousal was flowing down onto her stomach, making it glisten in the room’s lighting.

 

Bonesaw took some deep breaths, preparing herself for the next step. Lifting her hips up, she reached underneath herself to grab Skitter’s shaft. She positioned it right underneath her sopping wet core, and waited for a moment, gathering her nerves. Balancing herself with one arm on Skitter’s chest, she slowly sank down until her center met Skitter’s penis.

 

It was warm, so warm, brushing against her folds. Bonesaw whimpered at its touch before moving down just a hair. Even that sent jolts of pleasure racing through her small frame. She slid to a halt, with Skitter’s lower head barely concealed within her. Bonesaw didn’t think she could go faster if she wanted to, it was so big and stretching her so much.

 

“You like it huh?” Cherish came up behind Bonesaw and wrapped her in a hug, her hands wandering over Bonesaw’s stomach and chest. “Like feeling some stranger’s cock splitting you in two as you ride them?”

 

Bonesaw mewled, the words a welcome distraction from the over-full feeling in her groin. As Cherish played with her barely-there breasts, she let herself down some more. Every inch felt like a yard as Skitter’s penis forced her vagina in two. And yet, she wanted more. It felt good, it felt better than good as she slowly sank down.

 

Finally, Bonesaw came down as far as she could go, no more than halfway down Skitter’s length. She was panting for breath, her limbs shaking as she relied on Cherish to keep herself upright. Cherish was more focused on molesting Bonesaw, teasing her nipples, and running warm fingers down her sides, but even a bit of strength was enough to keep Bonesaw’s small form upright.

 

Bonesaw started to rise up, feeling Skitter slowly slipping out of her as she rose. She didn’t like the empty feeling, but the sensation of Skitter’s shaft rubbing against her walls was good enough to keep her going. She steadied herself, resting her hands on Skitter’s chest, her palms covering the older girl’s breasts. The feeling of a hard nipple digging against her palm felt intriguing, and Bonesaw rubbed her palm against it, feeling it shift and move slightly. It felt nice, and she wondered if she could compare and contrast how larger breasts felt using Cherish as a subject.

 

Sinking back down, Bonesaw soon got a rhythm going, quickly going down, and reluctantly rising back up along Skitter’s penis. It felt so good, feeling herself tighten around Skitter as she pulled herself up and down. Cherish was playing with her breasts and clitoris, and rubbing her thighs while whispering naughty words to her.

 

Finally, she sank down as far as she could go. Gasping for breath, Bonesaw fell forward, seeing starbursts fill her vision. Her p- pu- vagina clenched down around Skitter’s shaft as she came, arousal running down the erect length.

 

Bonesaw’s first orgasm was like an explosion going off in her head. Her legs shook as she fell forward, sprawling across Skitter’s body. It felt like there were phantom fingertips running all over her body, in addition to Cherish’s molestations. Her center was spasming, tightening and letting go as she coated Skitter’s length in her clear climax.

 

Bonesaw lay shaking and quivering for a while, gasping for breath. Finally, Cherish hauled her semi-conscious body back upright. She whined, feeling Skitter shift inside of her. The bug-controller was still rock-hard and Bonesaw’s movements made her shaft rub against her sensitive walls.

 

“You’ve got to finish what you start, kid.” Cherish whispered into Bonesaw’s ear. “It’s not funny leaving somebody with blue balls if they’re not awake to feel it.” She reached under Bonesaw’s thighs to lift her up. “Anyway, getting a creampie is quite a treat.”

 

Bonesaw started to bounce up and down again, slower this time, reveling in the feeling. Her feet, resting next to Skitter’s outer thighs, clenched as she slowly filled herself up again and again. She gasped as her nipples were pinched and tugged, and as she felt herself being split apart.

 

Finally, Bonesaw felt Skitter’s co- _cock!_ twitch inside of her. As it swelled inside of her, she threw her head back and moaned. Cherish darted a hand underneath her to grab Skitter’s length. Giving it a stroke she chuckled. She was about to speak when Bonesaw screamed.

 

“Oh! Oh! It’s coming, I-“

 

Skitter came in her sleep, shooting jet after jet of cum into Bonesaw. The preteen shook in orgasm, feeling the hot ejaculate cover every inch of her core. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head as cum started to leak out of her stuffed cent- pussy!

 

It was her pussy, not her vagina or core, or whatever other euphemisms a good girl should use. She’d just been _fucked_ by another girl and she’d liked it. That wasn’t something a good girl would do, and if she wasn’t a good girl-

 

Bonesaw’s half-delirious post-coitus were interrupted by Cherish slowly pulling her off Skitter’s slowly softening penis. Cum dribbled out of her slightly gaping pussy, and Bonesaw fitfully tried to cover it with her hands, wanting to keep as much of the warm cum in her as possible. Beneath her, Skitter stirred once, and breathed a name before sinking back into oblivion. Bonesaw sank into Cherish’s arms as the older girl stroked her hair and laughed in a low voice.

 

“So how was your first fuck? Enjoy feeling your cunt get split apart by a big old dick?” Her fingers intertwined with Bonesaw’s, keeping her vagina sealed. Bonesaw shakily nodded. Cherish hooked a leg around a chair leg and pulled it towards them, sitting down on it while keeping Bonesaw wrapped up in her arms.

 

“Oh wow, I, yes, it was awesome. My cunny feels so tingly right now.” She flushed at the naughty language she was using, even as she started at Skitter’s naked form.

 

“Cunny? Now, is that a word a good girl should be using?” Cherish pushed Bonesaw forward, leaning her over Skitter. “I’m starting to think you might not be a good girl after all,” she said in a low, sultry voice.

 

“Huh? What are you-?”

 

Bonesaw wasn’t able to resist Cherish’s strong arms as the older girl grabbed her and laid her across her lap. Her pale, cum-splattered bottom was upturned and presented for Cherish’s approval.

 

“Maybe you need to be reminded of what happens to girls who aren’t good.” Cherish sounded very pleased with herself as she fondled Bonesaw’s butt. “What happens to girls who play with cocks and clits.”  
  
Her hand came down hard. The slap echoed throughout the room as Bonesaw squeaked. Cherish had her arms pinned behind her back, and she didn’t have good leverage. She thought about escaping anyway, but a second slap left behind a warmth that wasn’t entirely pain. Her sensitive center tingled as Cherish spanked her a third time.

 

“Are you going to be a good girl, Bonesaw? Are you not going to split your little loli pussy apart on futa cocks?” Cherish punctuated every other word with a slap to Bonesaw’s behind.

 

Bonesaw gasped and moaned with each strike. Her rear was feeling hot, and starting to feel _good_. And although she knew Cherish didn’t really care, she was still right. Bonesaw had been a bad girl, and she needed to be punished.

 

“Yes! Yes, I’ll be good. I’m a good girl!” Even Bonesaw couldn’t tell if she meant it or not. She’d always been taught to be good, but being bad, and being punished for being bad, felt so wonderfully amazing.

 

Warm cum was still trickling out of her as she was spanked and the nipples on her flat chest were still hard. Above her, she could hear Cherish’s breaths growing heavy with more than just physical exertion. Her hand started to linger after each slap, squeezing Bonesaw’s cheeks before rising up to punish them again.

 

As Bonesaw writhed over Cherish’s lap, she felt herself begin to grow moist again. The burning in her rear was a nice contrast to the tingling in her center. She raised her hips to meet Cherish’s hand.

 

“Oh, you want to be punished? Tell you what,” Cherish’s voice became darkly promising, “you keep count, and if you don’t lose track, I’ll give you a reward.” Bonesaw shakily nodded, getting her hair tussled as a reward.

 

*Crack*

 

“One!”

 

*Crack*

 

“Two!”

  
  
*Crack*

 

“Three!”

 

*Crack*

 

“Ah! Four!”

 

*Crack*

 

“Fiveee!” The pain and the pleasure were becoming one for Bonesaw.

 

*Crack*

 

“Six!”

 

*Crack*

 

“Se-seven!”

 

*Crack*

 

“Eight!” Her bottom was bright red, and her arousal was drooling out of her center, carrying with it Skitter’s cum.

 

*Crack*

 

“Ah, ah, nine!”

 

*Crack*

 

“Ten! Ten, ten, ten!”

 

 

Cherish finally stopped, rubbing a hand slowly over Bonesaw’s abused, quivering bottom. They were both panting for breath, and Bonesaw had spread her legs apart, letting her quim peek up at the teenager.

 

“Good girl. I think we got all the naughtiness out of you, so it’s time for your reward.”  
  
Gliding over the smooth curves of skin, Cherish’s fingers slid into Bonesaw’s wet, eager core. The younger girl moaned at the feeling of the other girl’s fingers returning to coax yet another orgasm out of her, three fingers inside of her, while Cherish’s thumb rubbed in quick circles around her clitoris. She was already feeling light-headed from all the pain and pleasure she’d been introduced to, and with her center being expertly stimulated once more, it took barely any time at all.

 

Reason fled from Bonesaw as she came for the final time. Her vagina clamped down around Cherish’s fingers as her young body shook, her back arching up, and her legs beating against the chair and table. Finally, she collapsed back into Cherish’s lap, semi-conscious and mewling.

 

Cherish wiped her hand off on Bonesaw’s back, the arousal glistening on the young girl’s skin. Gently pushing Bonesaw off the chair onto the carpeted floor, she stood up and stretched. Sauntering towards the door, she turned back to the quivering preteen laying on the floor.

 

“If you ever feel like being a bad girl again, I’ll help you out.”


End file.
